2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Sutowe12's version)
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS STRICTLY MONITORED BY TWO USERS. WE ASK FOR NO CHANGES ON THIS PAGE. The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was the most destructive and active season on record. In the year of 2023, the season produced 30 named tropical or subtropical storms, 20 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes, mainly from the cause of a strong shift from El Nino to La Nina in just 4 months prior to the start of the season. It broke several records, including most active season (in terms of Accumulated cylone energy), and most hurricanes, major hurricanes and named stormsin a single season. As usual, an Atlantic hurricane season begins on June 1 and continues till November 30. However, this season began on May 2, 2023, producing an unnamed subtropical storm, (identifed as a storm during re-analysis in 2024), and ending late on December 19, 2023 with the dissipation of Subtropcial Storm Theta. The most intense storm was Hurricane Iron, a massive, strong and long-lived hurricane that topped off the charts at 200 mph (325 km/h), as Category 5 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. Seasonal forecasts In 2022, NOAA saw that year's season, not as active, but yet costly. In that season, 4 storms struck the United States, either as a tropical storm, hurricane or major hurricane. This lead to a very likely theory that this may occur again for 2023, as it did in previous years. Season summary The record breaking year of 2023 saw 30 named storms, 17 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes (highest since 1950). Storms 2023 Atlantic Canada subtropical storm Hurricane Alec Tropical Storm Bessie Hurricane Chester Hurricane Deena Originated from a tropical wave on the heels on Hurricane Chester. Development was initially inhibited by their proximity; however, Deena turned northwestward through a weakness in a ridge that Chester missed, allowed it to develop. Tropical Storm Edie Tropical Storm Fredine Hurricane Grant Tropical Storm Hana Hurricane Iron Hurricane Jemima Hurricane Kenny Hurricane Lilli Hurricane Mike As the remnants of Hurricane Kenny continued northeastward to the British Isles, a frontal low began to develop on September 12. The low was soon encountered by the remnants of Hurricane Iron as Iron began regenerating into a subtropical cyclone, west-southwest of the Azores. This activity began to give the developing system favorable conditions for further development. On September 14, NHC started placing advisories for Subtropical Depression Thirteen, that would soon generate into a storm by the next morning. On September 15, the depression generated into a subtropical storm, giving it the name "Mike". However, later that night, Mike began to experience disorganization in its center, there after making the system a tropical storm. Hurricane Nina Hurricane Owen Hurricane Pippa Tropical Storm Russell Hurricane Sonya Hurricane Tyrone A low pressure system forms in the Atlantic Ocean and becomes a tropical depression on October 3. It contines to strengthen making no threat to land. Tropical Depression Twenty-One Hurricane Vega Great Britain Wind Storm (Weston) In the morning hours of October 15, NHC began observing an extremely rare frontal low forming of the coast of France, in the Bay of Biscay. Later in the day, advisories were soon issued for a very small depression that would soon make minor impact on the British Isles. This began making new records for highest latitude for a storm to form on. Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven Degenerated into a remnant low before entering the Gulf of Mexico. The remnants later split into trough that spawned a new area of low pressure which moved rapidly northeast and developed into a nor'easter. Subtropical Depression Twenty-Eight Absorbed into the nor'easter that developed from the trough associated with Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Tropical Depression Thirty-Three Subtropical Storm Theta Timeline ImageSize = width:815 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/2023 till:05/05/2023 color:TS text:Unnamed from:15/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:C1 text:Alec from:19/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:TS text:Bessie from:31/07/2023 till:11/08/2023 color:C5 text:Chester from:02/08/2023 till:10/08/2023 color:C4 text:Deena from:14/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:Edie from:15/08/2023 till:19/08/2023 color:TS text:Fredine from:23/08/2023 till:30/08/2023 color:C2 text:Grant from:24/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TS text:Hana from:31/08/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:C5 from:03/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C3 text:Jemima from:07/09/2023 till:13/09/2023 color:C1 text:Kenny from:10/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:C1 text:Lilli Barset:break from:11/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:C2 text:Mike from:19/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:C2 text:Nina from:25/09/2023 till:10/10/2023 color:C4 text:Owen from:30/09/2023 till:03/10/2023 color:C1 text:Pippa from:30/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:TS text:Russell from:30/09/2023 till:17/10/2023 color:C5 text:Sonya from:03/10/2023 till:09/10/2023 color:C1 text:Tyrone from:05/10/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-One from:09/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C1 text:Vega from:15/10/2023 till:16/10/2023 color:TS text:Weston from:19/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:C1 text:Alpha from:25/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:C3 from:30/10/2023 till:02/11/2023 color:C1 text:Gamma Barset:break from:05/11/2023 till:07/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Seven from:10/11/2023 till:11/11/2023 color:TD text:Twenty-Eight from:13/11/2023 till:16/11/2023 color:TS text:Delta from:15/11/2023 till:18/11/2023 color:TS text:Epsilon from:20/11/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:C5 text:Zeta from:29/11/2023 till:06/12/2023 color:C1 text:Eta from:05/12/2023 till:08/12/2023 color:TD text:Thirty-Three from:14/12/2023 till:19/12/2023 color:TS text:Theta barset:skip from:18/09/2023 till:21/09/2023 color:C3 text:Iron barset:skip from:02/11/2023 till:04/11/2023 color:TS text:Beta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December Storm names Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2023 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Retirement Atlantic Hurricane Names Due to the amount of damages, deaths and/or rare activity caused, the names "Iron", "Jemima", "Mike", "Owen", "Sonya", and "Weston" were removed from List 4 of the rotating cyclones lists. The names were replaced with Ignatius, Jordon, Matt, Oden, Shannon and Wilson. However, the names Grant and Nia, were not retired. The reason for this was for lack of discussion toward the names. As well, the name Kenny was also not retired because at the World Meteorological Organization, the committee of Haiti and Dominican Republic had mentioned the storm name with Grant, to those at the organization. However, the names was dropped and was never mentioned again during the meeting. Greek Hurricane Names Hurricanes Beta and Zeta caused a lot of damage, caused some deaths, and formed at a high hurricane strength at a certain time. Unfortuately, they cannot be retired or replaced by another name. However, the Greek Alphabet can be changed to the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, on certain occasions, (i.e. Zeta=Foxtrot). This is a very rare occurance for a storm not to be retired from the cause of deaths and damage, especially one who is a very strong hurricane, (Hurricane Zeta> a rare example of a Category 5 hurricane to not be retired). Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that have formed in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) (in parentheses), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2023 USD. References Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons